Ropeburn
by Anonymous Saru
Summary: It's late one night at the Order. Komui and Reever are alone in Komui's office trying to organize the messy room. What happens when Komui remembers the rope used from chapter 162? Happy Birthday Komui.


**Anonymous Saru: **Okay, seriously. Was it just me or did anybody else notice the Komui/Reever support in the last chapter? Defiantly FTW material! :D Lordy, TYING KOMUI UP?! YOU GO REEVER! But since Hoshino-san's being a poopy face and putting up another hiatus so she can draw more chapters, or something. I decided to take things... a little bit further. ;D**  
Disclaimer: **What would I do if I owned D.Gray-Man? I'D MAKE KOMUI/REEVER SO FUCKING CANNON THAT IT'D MAKE AKUROKU JEALOUSE! Haha, lolz, j/k, I kid, I kid. But no really? What I would do: I would make Komui/Reever known, other then the whole WTF pairings out there... SERIOUSLY. WAT IS IT WITH THE CRACK PAIRINGS?!**  
Rating: M**; SCREW THE RULES IT'S EARLY IN THE MORNING! AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE SLEEPING ;3

But, without a further ado, this is what you all get when I write in the wee hours of the morning!

Oh, and happy birfday Komui! This fic is totally dedicated to Komui/Reever fans and Darkness Princess

- - - - - - - -

_Ropeburn_

There was something else that intrigued Supervisor Komui when he was tinkering in the wee hours of the morning. Yes, something other then coffee and Lenalee. Sometimes this _thirst_ or _quench_ yearned and yearned in the darkest hours of the night. When most of the exorcists and scientist were asleep.

All excluding a young Australian, named Reever Wenhamm.

He too was burning midnight oil as much as the Supervisor. Dare he say more? He was always the one who kept Komui in line, _most of the time_.

But this night was where things went unexpectedly down hill for the twenty-six year old. It was a couple of weeks after that ghost had taken over his body, and everybody was slowly going back to helping the science team move.

Komui sat in his office fiddling with unimportant papers that the deadline had already passed. Reever stood in a small pile sorting through the different papers and setting them into boxes.

"Hey, Reever?" Komui whined as he sat down the papers he had been doodling on.

"Yes Supervisor?" Reever questioned, not once taking his eyes off the massive white vast color that spread itself over Komui's floor.

"Why did you tie me up?" Komui asked, as he kept his eyes on the back of the white lab coat. If you looked hard enough, then you could see Reever's shoulder blades stick out. As soon as those six words escaped his mouth, he saw Reever pause and hunch his back slightly.

"I told you before Supervisor," he paused as he continued sifting through the papers. "I wasn't feeling like myself." He hated whatever that ghost thing did to him. He knew he had made a big mistake on tying Komui up, for he would never hear the end of it. "Why do you ask?" He added as an afterthought.

"Oh... No reason..." Komui said as he picked up his blue mug and took a swig of coffee.

There was silence.

"Want to... I don't know... Try it again?" Komui asked as he sat the mug down on the now visible coaster Lenalee had bought as a birthday present.

Reever paused in his sifting and turned his head to look at the Chinese man in front of him. "What?" He questioned, almost breathlessly.

"Want to try it again?" He said, in a delicate tone.

Silence once more ensued the room. As Reever Wenhamm, stood there mouth slightly ajar. And stared at the older man in front of him.

"What?" Reever whispered.

"Nah, never mind. It was a stupid idea." Komui chuckled nervously as he rubbed his head. "I don't know why I brought it up!" And with that Komui turned his back and began ordering the newest papers that were on his desk.

"I-I guess we could try it again." Reever's voice rung through the office that was littered with papers.

Komui turned around, a little too quickly, and fell due to the rush of blood and lack of sleep. He was caught quickly by Reever.

"Are you alright Supervisor?" Reever asked, worry lacing his voice.

Komui smiled. "Yes Reevy. I'm fine."

Reever sighed and was about to let Komui go, but was instantly pushed against Komui's desk. Well, against the mountain high stacks of paper. "S-supervisor?" Reever said as his voice hitched slightly.

Komui kept smiling as he lowered himself to Reever's neck. "Yes Reever?"

Reever's eyes shut closed tighter then a hobo's bank account. He shuddered slightly from Komui's breath ghosting against his bare neck. It was intoxicating. Mind numbing. Almost erotic? Reever gasped slightly and tilted his head slightly to give Komui a better angle. "W-wha—" he asked, dazed.

"_What_ what, Reever?" Komui said with a hint of joy in his voice. Oh, was he getting a kick out of this. Komui thought as he dug through his drawers for something, and closed his mouth against a patch of Reever's skin. Sucking on it. Biting it. _Licking_ it.

All Reever could do was groan in semi-pleasure. He could feel his eyes yearn to roll to the back of his head.

Komui smirked as he continued biting and lapping at the skin with his tongue as he searched for something in his desk drawer.

"O-oh God... K-Komui..." Reever moaned softly, as something stirred down below.

"I think that's enough neck torment." Komui said, finding the object he needed, but set it aside for now, and focused his attention on getting the lab coat off his head scientist. The lab coat quickly departed from the Australian and pooled at their feet.

Komui then inched his hands up and under Reever's vest and slowly began pulling that off him as well. Only pausing to kiss the mans jaw here and there.

After pulling it off he discarded it on the floor and it soon joined Reever's lab coat.

Looking back at Reever Komui noticed that the mans eyes were half lidded with pure carnal lust. Somebody seems to be enjoying themselves he thought as he brought his mouth up to kiss Reever on the lips.

Reever had then found the use of his hands and brought them up to Komui's hair and clutched a few of his strands softly. Komui smirked into the kiss as he lightly nipped the bottom half of Reever's lip in order to gain access into the mans mouth.

Reever winced in pain slightly, not knowing exactly what Komui was getting at. After all, this was his serious first kiss. Sure, he had kissed other people, but not as passionately as Komui was doing to him.

Thinking up something new, Komui slowly forced his knee in between Reever's two legs, slowly and softly nudging it against Reever's quickly developing hard-on. Instantly obtaining a soft and delicate moan from the withering man underneath.

Quickly Komui slide his tongue in and slowly explored Reever's mouth. Tongue's and teeth awkwardly clashed against each other as the two shared their first same gender kiss. Reever's hands slowly slid down to Komui's shoulders and begun pushing off Komui's coat.

Soon after getting the coat off, Komui pulled away for the much needed air. Reaching around he brought up the object he had been looking a couple of minutes ago.

"W-what's rope got to d-do with anything?" Reever asked, his breathing rather haggard due from the extreme kiss.

"Oh, you'll see." Komui said as he unraveled it. "Now close your eyes please." Komui asked as he watched his soon to be lover close his eyes. Quickly waving a hand in front of Reever's face to make sure his eyes were closed and not squinting, Komui took the rope and bound Reever's wrists to two of Komui's locked drawers.

"Okay, you can open them now!" Komui said sweetly.

Reever opened his eyes and glanced around the room. Nothing changed. But there was slight pressure to his wrists, screw that. There WAS pressure, and lots of it. "Komui. What did you do?"

Komui smiled as he quickly worked on the light brown haired man's pants.

"Komui?!" Reever questioned as he tried to bring his hands up, which were behind him. But his idea was thwarted by something constricting. "Komui, don't tell me you bound my wrist's to your drawers..." Reever began, but looking up into his Supervisor's eyes, he knew all too well...

"Aww, Reevy, you're not that mad are ya?" He asked as he pushed Reever's pants down.

Reever stayed in silence, if only to try to comprehend what the spazzy scientist was going to do to him.

"Aww, Reevy, I hope you're not mad at me." Komui paused as he got onto his knees, his head in front of Reever's crotch. "I'm sorry, but, I wanted to try out the rope again." Komui said as he fingered the delicately soft material that completed Reever's boxers.

"What? No—" was all Reever could get out as Komui yanked his underwear down to his knees. He bit his lip as the cold draft quickly swirled around his heated cock.

Komui smiled as he slowly clamped his mouth around Reever's penis. Softly sucking at the length like it was a lollipop.

"A-ah! S-SUPERVISOR!" Reever shouted as his back arched off the desk automatically. His arms tugging at the restraints. He felt Komui rake his teeth along the bottom of his shaft. It felt like heaven. The idea of him sitting there on Komui's desk, his arms helplessly bound and tied to two of Komui's locked drawers. Komui between his legs sucking him off. What more could he ask for? Well, excluding getting his arms released from the tight bounds. That wouldn't be happening until it was over.

Komui tilted his head and eased the pulsing member more into his throat to create a mind numbing blow job. Komui assumed that this was Reever's first time, (and seeing his reactions, he was partially right) and he for sure as hell wanted Reever to remember it.

"K-komu..." Reever moaned helplessly as said man continued his ministrations. "Imma—bout to—" Reever whimpered as he tried warning his superior of what was going to happen next. His arms tugged at the restraints causing a burning feeling to spark every time he fought against the ropes.

"Come for me Reevy." Komui said sounding slightly muffled, allowing his voice to vibrate against Reever's pulsing cock.

Reever shut his eyes as he squirted right then and there into Komui's open mouth all the while yelling out Komui's name.

Komui quickly cleaned Reever's cock clean and lifted himself to his feet and started unbuttoning Reever's shirt. And casting the purple tie behind him so it wouldn't get in the way. Bending over he set kisses against the firm collarbone that was being presented to himself. His mouth traveled down hungrily as it stopped at one of Reever's pebbling nipples. Slowly, he closed his mouth over one and began to suck.

"K-Komui!" Reever muttered as he moaned, bucking his hips up slightly.

Komui smirked. So that was one hot spot. He knew one consisted up by his neck, somewhere where he bit the man earlier. Where were his others though? Wishing he could pursue on, he slowly began to unbutton his own pants.

He practically had Reever squirming underneath him as he sucked on one nipple and tweaked the other. By the time he stepped out of his pants he felt Reever's cock pressing up against his own with high wants and needs.

Komui opened his drawer once more (and for the last time) and dug around looking for a small vial of hand oil. Finding it he slowly pulled his boxers off and stepped out of both, pants and boxers. "This might hurt a little." Komui warned as he poured the liquid onto his fingers and slowly lifted one of Reever's legs and rested it atop his shoulder. Komui slowly pushed his finger into Reever's small hole and stretched it to his will, so in the long run it wouldn't hurt Reever more then needed.

"Nnn!" Reever whined. As he thrashed against the finger. Hell, you would too if you had a finger up your ass.

"Reevy, this'll hurt you more in the long run if you don't calm down now, and relax." Komui said as he slowly slid a second finger in.

Reever cried out as he gritted his teeth. He tried to _calm _down, but that was easier said then done.

Komui looked down with worry and tried to find a way to calm down the scientist. With all the movement Komui's fingers slid up even more into Reever's ass.

Reever opened up his mouth to let out a wounded yell, but was interrupted by a wave of hot pleasure. "D-do that again..." Reever said softly.

"Do what?" Komui asked, a little dumbfounded.

"That hot spread of pleasure..." Reever said as he closed his eyes once more and waited to feel it once more.

Hot flash of pleasure? Komui thought. OH! _That_... Komui thought as he hit the bundle of nerves Reever was talking about. So that's what that was... Komui that as he quickly applied scissoring movements with his fingers, while Reever was still in ecstasy.

"M-more..." Reever whimpered as he began to ride Komui's fingers.

"Alright. But," Komui said as he pulled out his fingers. "Calm down. I'm not going any where." Komui said as he heavily applied his shaft with the hand oil. "I do need you calm, this is going to hurt if you aren't." Komui said as he shifted Reever's hole over his penis.

Reever willed himself to calm down. Anything to have that feeling inside of him spread again.

Komui nodded and smiled and slowly pushed into Reever, softly petting his hair for comfort as he looked down at the slight pain ebbing its way onto Reever's face.

Reever gasped painfully as Komui continued pushing into him. Calm, cool, calm and cool. Reever thought to himself as his arms desperately fought with their restraints.

Komui who was already inside just waited for Reever to calm down and accept him to continue on. Waiting, Reever finally nodded and moved his hips back, accidentally ridding him. But Komui took this as a sign of readiness and continued thrusting in and out of Reever. Moaning in pleasure.

Bringing his legs up he locked them around Komui's back and began moving with his thrusts.

Komui reached down and began to fondle Reever's penis once more in a smooth soothing tempo with his thrusts.

"H-hard—HARDER! _F-fast—Faster!_" Reever yelled as he arched his back wanting nothing more then for his arms to be free so they could be feeling up the older man who was inside of him.

"Yes sir." Komui replied with a smirk as he began to pound against the bundle of nerves. Never stopping until Reever released, screaming his name. And him coming a minute after the younger did, screaming Reever's name.

Komui collapsed onto Reever softly as he pulled out awkwardly. "Th-thank you Reevy." Komui said, a small smile gracing his features.

"Mhmm," Reever said as he kissed Komui softly on the lips. Sill wanting to be freed from his tight boundings.

_-Next Day-_

"And exactly, just how did this happen again?" The nurse asked for the umpteenth time, as she glanced at Reever's rope-burned wrists.

"I-I uhm..." Reever murmured softly as he stared down at his shoes.

"You?" The nurse said sternly.

"I... Picked up the wrong bracelets last night and I had Lenalee tie them for me, but she tied them too tight, and I forgot I had them on and feel asleep with them on." Reever said all in one breath. Hoping that the nurse would take it.

The nurse eyed him lazily and sighed, handing him over a medicine type-lotion to rub on burns. "Be careful the next time you do that."

Reever nodded his head as he quickly took the medicine. Oh don't worry, I won't be needing the medicine the next time this happens. Reever thought as he plotted his next sexual encounter with the spazzy Supervisor.

* * *

_Reflections:_

Anonymous Saru: I think I feel asleep twice while writing this. But whatever. I'd actually prefer nobody to flame (not that anybody does, but in case somebody thinks that this is shit, _knocks on wood_) this, seeing as this was I guess, my first PWPish story. But I had actually written some of this yesterday morning, around one. And then attempted to finish it this morning when I found out that today was Komui's birthday. But after I finished reading the newest chapter (162) I couldn't help but write this.

I guess you could say that this is a "what should've happened after" story? XD; whatever.

Komui: Do I get cake?

Anonymous Saru: You just got to smex up Reever and now you want cake?!

Komui: (Blush) Well..

Reever: Anyways. Give the author some kind of credit for writing this, and, falling asleep on it twice. I hope you enjoyed it.

Komui: Hey Reevy, I want some cake. Can you some for me?


End file.
